Hot Chocolate
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Kini, Orihime yakin, mulai sekarang hot chocolate bukan sekadar minuman kesukaannya—melainkan pengingat akan sebuah kenangan manis di musim gugur. GrimmHime Fic. RnR?


Seorang gadis muda berdiri di depan sebuah pohon tua yang begitu besar. Sorot matanya menerawang hampa, sesekali tampak menatap nanar pada dedaunan yang menguning dan bertebangan di sana sini. Padahal, wanita itu menyukai musim gugur, namun kenapa dia justru merasa tidak bahagia di musim kesukaannya itu?

"Orihime?" dia—wanita bernama Orihime Inoue—menoleh tatkala namanya di panggil oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang nampaknya, tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Grimmjow-kun?"

Hot Chocolate

"_Bukan sekadar minuman kesukaan"_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

GrimmHime Fic.

3rd Person POV. AU. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character and sometimes, Semi In-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

"Kenapa Grimmjow-kun di sini?" tanya Orihime sambil memandangi Grimmjow Jeagerjaques yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," jawab Grimmjow datar. "Bukankah seharusnya kau sibuk sekarang?"

Orihime mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap bingung pada pemuda itu. "Sibuk?"

Grimmjow mengangguk—mengerti kalau Orihime tidak menangkap maksud dari perkataannya. "Sibuk… mengurus acara pertunanganmu dengan lelaki itu," jawabnya pelan, hampir berbisik.

Tidak, Orihime masih bisa mendengar jawaban itu. Dan sejurus kemudian, ia hanya mampu termangu di tempat, dan kembali memandangi dedaunan yang terbang terbawa angin.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Grimmjow, memecah keheningan yang sempat terbentuk.

Orihime kontan menggeleng, dan menjawab dengan gugup, "Ti-tidak. Semua berjalan dengan lancar, dan sisanya sudah diurus oleh Kurosaki-kun."

Grimmjow tidak percaya dengan jawaban itu—mungkin bisa percaya, kalau saja Orihime tidak menjawab dengan gugup dan mau memandang matanya. "Kau bohong," katanya datar.

Orihime kembali menggeleng. "U-untuk apa berbohong? Aku tidak mungkin berbohong padamu."

"Kau harus tahu Orihime, kau tidak pandai berbohong."

"Karena aku memang tidak sedang berbohong, Grimmjow-kun," kilahnya cepat.

Grimmjow tidak membalas sanggahan tersebut. Ia hanya diam, dan berusaha menelusuri mata Orihime, serta gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan sedari tadi. Gugup, tidak berani memandang Grimmjow, dan hanya memandangi daun-daun yang menguning itu.

Dengan paksa, Grimmjow membalik tubuh wanita itu dan membuatnya kini berhadapan dengannya. Karenanya, Grimmjow bisa melihat bola mata Orihime yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow sembari mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Orihime—menahan wanita itu berbalik kembali.

Orihime hanya mampu menatap ke bawah—tidak berani menatap langsung pada Grimmjow. "Semuanya… sudah berakhir, Grimmjow-kun," jawabnya lirih.

Hening sejenak. "Apa maksudmu?"

Orihime mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyeka air mata yang mulai mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya. "Semuanya berakhir—pertunanganku…."

"Semuanya berakhir," katanya lagi.

Grimmjow tidak mengerti. Apa maksud dari 'berakhir'? Kenapa pertunangan Orihime dengan salah satu sahabatnya—Kurosaki Ichigo—bisa berakhir? Bahkan sebelum mereka memulainya!

"Kenapa?—ada apa dengan pertunanganmu?" tanyanya kembali.

Orihime kembali menyeka air matanya, sebelum menjawab dengan lirih kembali, "Sudah ada orang lain, Grimmjow-kun. Sudah ada orang lain yang mengisi hatinya, menggeser posisiku—mengambil posisiku di hatinya."

"Siapa?" Grimmjow merasa tidak sabar sekarang.

"Nggg… Kuchiki-san. Kemarin… aku melihat mereka bersama, dan saat aku meminta penjelasan… akhirnya aku mengerti. Aku memang tidak ditakdirkan bersamanya." Orihime tidak tahu apa lagi yang perlu diperjelas olehnya. Rasanya, semua rasa perih itu berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. "Aku melepasnya."

Semula Grimmjow hanya diam dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya, hingga akhirnya kekesalannya justru naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. "Biar aku menghajarnya," kata Grimmjow sembari berbalik. Namun, tangan Orihime mengenggam tangannya sebelum ia sempat melangkah pergi.

"Sudahlah Grimmjow-kun, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi. Sekarang, Kurosaki-kun sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya, jadi sekarang aku juga harus bahagia karenanya," ujar Orihime sambil memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

Grimmjow memandang senyum tersebut. Ia tahu, senyum itu hanya sebuah paksaan semata. Tidak ada ketulusan, hanya ada pengorbanan dari seorang Orihime Inoue.

"Kau tulus mengatakan itu?—apa benar kau mengatakan hal itu?"

Orihime tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Grimmjow—yang membuatnya hanya menatap bingung dan menjawab polos, "Tentu saja, aku tahu kok, kalau aku memang kalah dengan Kuchiki-san—"

"Kapan kau akan berubah?"

Kedua bola mata Orihime membesar saat Grimmjow melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Apa?—kapan ia akan berubah?

"A-apa maksudmu Grimmjow-kun? Berubah—?"

"Dari dulu, kau hidup selalu untuk menyenangkan orang lain. Pertama, dengan Ishida Uryuu, kau membiarkan ia menikah dengan orang lain, bukan kau yang menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu. Kedua, dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer, patner kerjamu yang lebih memilih bersahabat denganmu, dan kau hanya mengiyakannya. Dan sekarang, kau membiarkan Kurosaki bersama Kuchiki, apa kau mau terus-terusan tersakiti?"

Menohok. Hanya itu kesan Orihime saat ungkapan Grimmjow menggelegar di dalam indra pendengarannya. Haruskah ia menyangkal? Tidak. Tidak perlu ada yang dibantah. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Grimmjow, harus diakuinya, itu benar.

Sejak dulu, ia selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Bahkan, kadang kala, tidak memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. Asalkan orang yang disayanginya bahagia, itu sudah terlebih cukup baginya—walaupun harus berakhir dengan ia yang tersakiti dan menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

"I-itu," Orihime menunduk—masih tidak berani bertatap muka langsung dengan Grimmjow, "karena aku tahu… hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan," jawabnya lirih.

Grimmjow terdiam. Ia termangu mendengar jawaban itu yang disuarakan oleh Orihime.

"Karena aku tahu… aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dulu, saat bersama Ishida-kun, aku hanya dapat mengatakan selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Nemu-san. Dengan Ulquiorra-kun, aku tahu, Ulquiorra-kun tidak menyukaiku, sehingga aku memilih tidak memaksanya dan melupakannya. Dan sekarang, aku juga hanya mampu menerima penjelasan Kurosaki-kun dan memilih melepasnya. Aku tidak punya hak untuk memaksakan keinginanku, aku tahu itu dari dulu," tuturnya, sambil menahan air mata itu jatuh kembali. Menahan semua rasa sakit di benaknya menyeruak keluar.

Grimmjow? Ia masih diam. Lalu, tangannya mengepal erat, dan ia berucap pelan, "Tunggu di sini."

"Kau mau—"

Terlambat, Grimmjow sudah berjalan pergi dan menghilang di sudut taman. Orihime hanya bisa mendesah pelan—gelisah. Bagaimana kalau Grimmjow pergi menemui Kurosaki Ichigo dan menghajarnya—seperti yang ingin dilakukannya tadi?

Namun, Orihime hanya bisa menepis pikiran tersebut. Setelah mendengar banyak yang dicurahkan oleh Orihime tadi, semoga saja Grimmjow bisa mengerti.

Orihime kembali memandangi pohon di hadapannya, tepat saat sebuah daun jatuh di atas rambutnya. Ia mengambil daun tersebut dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Warnanya yang tidak hijau lagi, dan mulai merapuh. "Daun saat musim gugur memang kasihan, susah payah bertahan tapi tetap saja terbawa angin," komentarnya, membuat dialog monolog hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Diperhatikannya struktur daun tersebut, namun pegangannya terlalu kendur hingga angin justru membawa pergi daun tersebut. "Ah—daunnya terbang," katanya.

"Orihime."

Dia terlonjak kaget, lalu membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Grimmjow dengan dua gelas plastik di tangannya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kedua gelas.

Grimmjow justru menyerahkan salah satu gelas tersebut pada Orihime. "Untukmu."

Orihime hanya memandang bingung, namun tetap mengambil gelas tersebut. Ia membuka tutupnya dan merasakan alisnya terangkat. "Ini—"

"_Hot chocolate_," potong Grimmjow. "Bukankah kau suka?"

Orihime memandang _hot chocolate_ tersebut dan Grimmjow secara bergantian—ia masih bingung saat itu. "Kenapa kau—"

"Dulu," Grimmjow menengadah, memandang pohon besar di hadapannya dengan tatapan menerawang, "ada seorang wanita yang dengan bersemangat berkata seperti ini padaku, _'aku menyukai makanan, hot chocolate, bunga, kembang api, boneka kesayanganku, dan musim gugur. Kalau berhadapan dengan hal-hal itu, aku merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri'_."

Orihime tersenyum. Ia tahu, itu kata-katanya—walaupun ia lupa kapan pernah mengatakan hal tersebut di depan Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak tahu makanan yang disukainya—kebanyakan makanan aneh yang disukainya, yang dibuatnya sendiri. Aku bukan tipikal romantis yang biasa membawakan bunga. Aku tidak bisa memberikan kembang api di siang hari. Boneka kesayangannya ada di rumahnya, aku tidak bisa membawakannya. Musim gugur? Sekarang sudah musimnya, tapi… kelihatannya kurang ampuh mengembalikan senyumnya. Jadi, hanya ada satu hal yang tersisa," Grimmjow memandang gelas yang dipegang Orihime, "_Hot chocolate_."

Orihime hanya mampu mengulum senyum. Kemudian, dipandanginya _hot chocolate_ di genggamannya. Rasanya, walau hanya sebuah minuman, hal tersebut sudah terbilang cukup bagi Orihime.

"Kau tidak perlu serepot ini," gumam Orihime lalu menegak _hot chocolate_ tersebut. Kehangatan dari minuman tersebut seketika menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan rasa manis dari _chocolate_, bisa Orihime rasakan di lidahnya.

"Aku tidak merasa repot. Lagipula… ini langkah pertamaku untuk menyenangkanmu," kata Grimmjow.

Orihime menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu memandang bingung pada Grimmjow. "U-untuk menyenangkanku?" ulangnya.

Grimmjow mengangguk. "Sejak dulu, kau selalu saja tersakiti dan menerima semuanya secara apa adanya. Aku tidak tega melihat hal tersebut terulang untuk kesekian kalinya," ujarnya.

Grimmjow mulai melangkah mendekati Orihime—hingga akhirnya ia kini berdiri di samping wanita itu. Dengan lembut, diusapnya kepala Orihime. "Dengan _hot chocolate _ini, aku akan memulai langkah awal untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu," bisiknya.

Orihime bisa merasakan kedua pipinya kini memanas. Ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang _hot chocolate_ miliknya yang hanya tersisa setengah dari awalnya.

Kini, Orihime yakin, mulai sekarang _hot chocolate_ bukan sekadar minuman kesukaannya—melainkan pengingat akan sebuah kenangan manis di musim gugur.

終了

The End

**xxx**

Author : Huoo~! GrimmHime pertama saya XD padahal pertama ini UlquiHime, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, cocoknya ternyata GrimmHime, ya di rombak total deh~

Dan jujur, saya lumayan kaget dengan gaya penulisannya. Bukan saya banget O.O (sumpah suer dah) dan lagi, word-nya di bawah 1750! Astaga, ini rekor! (ngelirik ke fic fic bikinan, rata rata di atas 2000 semua)

Dan lagi, mungkin selama seminggu (mulai minggu depan) saya akan mengurangi waktu online saya, maklum saja saya harus ulangan semester (pasrah jadi anak aksel) ==" jadi jangan kangen kangen ya XD (di tampar)

Wokeh, semoga reader suka dengan fic GrimmHime pertama saya ini~

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
